


Lie to me

by twinkylukey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Angst, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, BASED OFF OF LIE TO ME, CRIED MY EYES OUT WRITING THIS, Gay, Lashton - Freeform, Lie to Me, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, New York City, Poor Ashton, Songfic, THEIR NEW SONGS ARE SO AMAZING, This is Bad, lashton au, sad fic, unedited bc i hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylukey/pseuds/twinkylukey
Summary: In which, Ashton's torn over Luke.





	Lie to me

He was here. 

He was here and he looked wonderful under the dim lights of the house. 

Why was he here? Ashton wasn't sure. He looked like a brand new person. 

His crystal skin radiated something brilliant. His hair was the same golden fleece that once intertwined with Ashton's fingers. His long lashes  
painted his cheeks with every blink. His lips were so full, and so soft. Ashton could tell from here. Those sweet strawberry lips. God.

A chill went up Ashton's spine. Crystals pools of heat caught the fiery amber irises across the room. A stand-off stare began between the  
two ex-lovers. Ashton stared. He wondered how long this would go on.

In that instant, Luke closed his beautiful eyes, lashes fluttering. Just like that the connection was lost. 

Luke didn't give Ashton a second glance. The pretty boy stood in a group of guys. One was especially interesting, locked onto Luke's waist. He looked  
so happy. Luke looked so very happy, without Ashton.

Ashton didn't know why he even bothered coming out here. It was New York City; he'd paid real money to travel to New York, and he thought he could  
make things right. 

Memories rushed through his head. He wished he and Luke never met. Luke would never fade from his mind. He would always hurt him. The sweet boy  
was too hard to forget. 

Ashton was left here, in the corner of the room, picking up the broken pieces Luke left him in. 

The boy who was touching Luke led him out of the room. Ashton felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He pictured that boy taking off Luke's pretty  
dress. He'd manhandle his Luke. Kiss his neck. Play with his hair. Feel up his legs.

The tears fell. He wasn't happy. 

The party became a blur. Ashton got so drunk, he couldn't even form conscious thought. 

And there he was...the heartbreaker himself.

As Ashton walked out into the cold, night sky he saw Luke again. In his drunken state, Luke looked perfect, nothing abnormal.

"Stop following me." Luke's rigid, deep voice caused Ashton to jump.

"I'm not. I'm calling an uber." Ashton stumbled forward, only a few feet from Luke. 

"Why are you here?" Those beautiful baby blues glistened. Pooled with every emotion. He smelled like honey. Ashton felt pained.  
He was so gone.

"I know that you don't, baby, but if I ask you...if...you love me. Will you lie?" Ashton rambled on. His heart ached for the lie. The lie that  
Luke still cared.

"I-I what?! Ashton, you can't ask that of me!" Luke lightly shoved Ashton. 

He was so close. His touch burned. Ashton laughed. He felt like he was going to faint.

"God, even when you hate me...you're so beautiful." Ashton whispered.

Luke blushed. Even in the dark, Ashton could see. 

"You need to go home." Luke said, stepping closer to Ashton for abrasiveness. 

Ashton couldn't stop (didn't try to stop), but he kissed Luke. He gently held his jaw and he kissed him as soft as when they made love.  
It felt hotter than the alcohol that burned his throat. It felt right. His boy. His boy who once loved him.

Luke kissed back for as long as his heart would allow, but he couldn't stay. He had a point to prove. He pulled away, staring up at his older boyfriend.

"No more! I can't live a lie. I can't pretend." Luke whisper-shouted.

"I know you can't. I know that you don't, but for tonight, please lie. Please lie to me."

Luke sighed, rubbing Ashton's arm before turning to walk away.


End file.
